hiddenonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Caine Robinson
Caine Ezekiel Robinson is the son of Esther Robinson and Mikiaiah Robinson, the brother of Abille Robinson, the nephew of Michael, and is the husband of Kirit Vail and father of Chance Robinson. He is also the Fighting Partner of Greene Oktober, the brother-figure of Tallulah Jones, and the best friend of Lexi. Caine is a frat boy-like, chainsmoking, Fallen Wind Angel, and a member of the Light Alliance. His Sensitive is Reginold MacMahon. Appearance Caine has blonde hair and gray eyes. He has seven piercings all on his left side: two silver lip rings, a black peacock feather earring in his lobe, three silver hoops, and a black dermal punch in his upper cartilage. Caine also has a scar in the shape of a Nega above his left eyebrow. He has several black bands on his body, as a result of his Unique Power. In total he has thirteen: one on his neck, two on his bicepts, two above his elbows, two on his wrists, two on his thighs, two on his calves, and two on his ankles. Caine also sports a black tattoo in the shape of a wave on his left shoulder, as well as the words "We all fall down" running like a collar across his chest and back. On his back, he has two scars where his wings used to be, as well as another Nega scar, a scar of Michael's signature, and a tattoo of the word "Hallelujah" placed ironically between his two scars. Caine dresses in a black-and-white striped hoodie that comes to the bottom of his ribcage. The hood has black fur. Under this is a teal wife beater. Caine wears skinny jeans and knee-high black and red studded combat boots, as well as an iron cross belt buckle on the left side of his red studded belt. Caine is also never seen without his moon necklace, a symbol of his being part of the Robinson family. He can occassionally be seen wearing fingerless motorcycle gloves and goggles. Caine always has a cigarette in his mouth. He smokes Marlboro Menthal 100's. When his seal is broken, Caine's features elongate and become more beautiful. His scar also begins to bleed. In OVA, Caine has a mullet similar to Greene's that he pulls back in a ponytail. In The Rest, he also acquires a tattoo resembling a roman numeral one and a Nega on his left hip. He also unwillingly gets a tattoo of two peaches on the left side his rear end, thanks to Chance Robinson and Tallulah Jones. He also gains a second, smaller band around his neck. Personality Caine acts similar to a frat boy. He swears often, his favorite being the "F word", and likes to put down others and joke around. Caine can be often found drinking or hitting on girls, much to the irritation of all of the other females in his life. Despite his front, however, Caine really does care about the people in his life, and if anyone messes with them, he will definitely fight for their sake. When discussing Greene Oktober, Caine is prone to falling into fits of Tourettes. Relationships 'Kirit Vail' Caine and Kirit meet before the series start and have a one night stand in which they both lose their virginity. The two meet up later during the War and Caine is dismayed to find that not only is Kirit a Sensitive, but she is also a member of the Dark Alliance. The two continue their relationship in secrecy until the situation involving Elisa Bennett, after which Caine dumps Kirit. As he leaves, she tells him that she's pregnant, which is supposed to be a physical impossibility for a Dark Sensitive and an Angel. Disbelieving her, Caine leaves anyway. Only in the events preceeding OVA does he return to marry her and act as a father towards his son, Chance Robinson. 'Abille Robinson' When he was younger, Caine followed every order his younger brother, Abille gave him. Abille blamed Caine for their shortfalling as a team and Fighting Partners and would even occassionally resort to physical punishment of his older brother. Upon Abille's death, Caine shows exactly how much he truly did love his brother, despite the abuse. 'Greene Oktober' See Greene and Caine Relationships. 'Tahllulah Jones' Despite only knowing her for a short time at the beginning of the series, Caine acts as Lu's older brother figure. Together the two live as pickpockets and slobs. The wave tattoo on Caine's shoulder is for Lu. 'Lexia (Lexi)' Shortly after Falling, Caine met Lexia and became fast friends with her. She does his tattoos and piercings for him. The relationship between the two has never been more than friendly, but that doesn't stop Kirit Vail from being insanely jealous whenever he is around her. 'Dilan Sinclaire' Although the two are initially friendly, when Dilan reveals himself to be a turncoat, and also to be Kirit Vail's ex-lover, Caine's opinion of Dilan changes drastically. He even goes far enough to torture Dilan for information in the Elisa Bennett situation. 'Jay' Caine and Jay have an odd sort of brotherly bond, resulting in both of them frequently belittling the other. They are pretty much "bros", for lack of a better term. 'Chance Robinson' Although Chance Robinson is Caine's son, he has little to do with Chance's first few years of life. The two eventually repair their damaged relationship, at least until the events of The Rest. For more on their relationship, see The Rest. Plot Overview Caine doesn't appear in the series until after the time skip, at which time he makes his entrance in a street fight fabricated by himself and Tallulah Jones﻿ in an effort to pickpocket. The two enter the Light Alliance together. Caine reportedly only joins the Light Alliance because "Lu wanted to, and that *censored* Greene Oktober wasn't on the *censored* Light Alliance." Despite his attitude towards the whole thing, Caine quickly develops a fascination with Noah Winters due to Noah's past as a hobo. Caine also insists that he and Malachi are good friends, despite Malachi's indifference towards him. As soon as he finds out that she is on the Dark Alliance, Caine enters into a secret relationship with Kirit Vail. The two are later discovered by Acelynn, but she doesn't mention the situation to anyone. When Greene Oktober kidnaps Elisa Bennett as a trap for Noah, it's Caine who forces the Sensitive to remain at headquarters. Instead, Caine goes after Dilan Sinclaire and tortures him for information as to Ellie's whereabouts. Once he finds out, Caine goes to confront Greene and save Ellie, accompanied by Sophie. Greene flees before a fight can take place, further angering Caine. Caine confronts Kirit about her roll in Ellie's torture. After a heated argument, he leaves her, despite her pleading. Kirit tells him of her pregnancy, but as the idea of an Angel impregnating a Dark Sensitive is supposedly impossible, Caine doesn't believe her. Before the Final Battle, Caine attacks Greene, in an attempt to settle their dispute once and for all. In the fight that follows, both Greene and Caine break their seals, allowing them to fight with full force. However, it soon becomes apparent that despite his best efforts, Caine cannot kill Greene. The Nega on Greene’s back signifies his soul being sold to the Devil. Because of this, only an Angel can kill Greene, and since Caine has Fallen, he is no longer an Angel. Unaware of this, however, Caine tries his best to end his former partner’s life. When it seems that Greene is dead, he leaves the area. At the end of the series, Caine is in Italy, trying his best to forget Kirit and the events of the War. In the events preceeding OVA, Caine returns to help Kirit raise their child, Chance Robinson, on Greene's request. Powers and Abilities As a Fallen Wind Angel, Caine's Given Powers﻿ enable him to use various elements of air, such as chaning pressure, altering air composition, and creating tornadoes. His Unique Powers allow him to regenerate faster than any of the other Immortals. This power also allows him to control his regeneration speed, and if he wishes it, he can heal at the speed of a human. His other power makes him an Empath, allowing him to "take" other people's pain, and in extreme cases, their injuries. The bands covering his body stem from this power, each other being a highly concentrated amount of blood from the many injuries he has "taken" that he has not physically received. If cut on one of these bands, the band will not disappear, but it will gush blood everywhere. Alternate In the Alternate storyline, Caine has been killed, and is replaced by his Sensitive Reginold MacMahon﻿.